


The kiss

by Slashaddict96



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Cutting, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, Heavy Angst, Heavy Petting, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Making Out, Self-Harm, Sexual Confusion, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Cat and Trina decide to try kissing which leads to Trina finding out more about herselfTW for self harm
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Trina Vega
Kudos: 2





	The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Tumblr posted back in 2013 it's been re edited and everything

Cat was at Tori and Trina’s house and tori had to go get a soda for the pizza and Trina and cat were watching tv 

it was a little awkward cause Trina and cat never really been alone together before at first they didn’t really talk until Trina asks cat a question so you like this show Trina asked yeah! Cat replied so how did that play you auditioned for go? cat asked 

I didn’t get the part you know sometimes I feel like a loser people think I’m stuck up but I have feelings Trina cried

it's okay Trina I think your great cat said 

really? Trina asked

yes like last year when you were in that play I loved that performance and you looked very great cat said slowly awkwardly

really? Trina said 

Trina have you ever had feelings for another girl but you were afraid that girl didn’t feel the same way? cat asked 

I don’t think so Trina said cat are you gay? Trina asked 

I think I’m bi-curious cat said 

oh Trina said 

have you ever kissed a girl before? cat asked 

no have you? Trina asked

no cat said do you want to try it cat asked?

okay Trina agreed

cat patted the sofa telling Trina to sit here 

Trina got off the chair and sat on the sofa with cat they closed their eyes and slowly kissed as they pulled away they started kissing more 

Trina laid down on the sofa and she and cat were making out cat ran her hand up Trina’s leg Trina playfully laughed and so did cat Trina kissed cat's neck and then went to her lips again Trina ran her fingers through cat's red hair and them

started slow kissing again 

I’m here tori said running through the door and Trina and cat stopped really fast 

that night Trina could not sleep wondering could she be gay or was that just two girls exploring their sexuality Trina definitely did not want to be gay she keep worrying about it all night, on the other hand, she kept thinking about cat with her heart beating so fast it could jump out her chest Trina was so confused she just started to cry she threw her head in her pillow so no one would hear

The next morning Trina stayed home from school she didn't want to face cat she was so depressed she went to the Medicine cabinet and took some Medicine that’s only medicated she was high she ran outside in the street without looking and started dancing and singing and she went to a bad part of Hollywood where she could get drugs she bought a bunch of drugs with all of her allowances 

she went home and stuffed it under her bed where no one would see it 

at school everyone was asking tori where Trina was she told them she was sick something isn’t right how could Trina be sick all of a sudden? tori asked I don’t have a clue cat said with a weird look on her face I’m gonna call her tori said dialing her phone no answer it's just ringing that’s weird she always has her phone tori said I wonder what she’s doing right now tori said as 

Trina rolled up the pot into a cigarette she just laid there and smoked it she didn't worry about anything not a thought on her mind everything was a blur to her she didn't practice singing or anything just smoked pot all day until late

as tori walked through the door Trina woke out of the high and put the drugs back under the bed and ran downstairs hi tori Trina said really fast

hi, Trina you okay? tori asked 

why wouldn't I be okay? Trina asked very fast Trina ran back up to her room and started to cry

she got out her razor and started to cut her wrist and then she started to cut her other wrist and her phone started ringing as Trina jumped in shock she turned the phone on silent and waited for the voicemail a couple of minutes later she got a voicemail she answered it and it was cat 

telling her she was worried about her and she shouldn’t have come on to Trina like that and that maybe them kissing was a mistake and that maybe they should forget about it should they forget about it 

Trina's heart started to hurt she didn't want that at all but then again she wanted things to go back to normal 


End file.
